


Burning

by eowynismyqueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Can be read as slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eowynismyqueen/pseuds/eowynismyqueen
Summary: A short poem about Castiel and his love of humanity





	Burning

His wings burn and he feels nothing at all

They ask him, does it hurt

What? he replies

To fall they ask

They don’t know he thinks

They don’t know how it feels to be consumed by a love that burns brighter than the stars

A love that buries into his very bones and refuses to let go

Until it shatters and he breaks

And breaks

He breaks a thousand times over and screams his pain to the heavens until he feels that his heart might burst

But they don’t hear him

They shut their ears tightly and lock the door

His skin is the lightest of tissue and he knows

Even the slightest breeze might knock him over

And they will rip him open until they take away

Every shattered fragment of what made him able

To fall in love with a flawed, beautiful thing

Called humanity 


End file.
